


San Valentin

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Boda, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SouMako - Freeform, Yaoi, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Makoto está nervioso, ese día puede que sea el más importante de su vida, pero Sousuke está esperándolo frente al altar.





	San Valentin

Makoto no había podido dormir nada aquella noche, sus nervios no se lo permitían y el nerviosismo hacía que diera vueltas en la cama una y otra vez, hasta el punto en que se cayó de ella.

Ya cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por su ventana, no pudo aguantar más y se levantó. Faltaban horas, pero él no quería llegar tarde y hacer esperar a todos, él mismo no podía esperar más.

Fue camino hacia el cuarto de baño y se encargó de si mismo. Luego de darse una ducha bastante larga después de decidir que tomar un baño de tina sería mala idea -podía relajarse tanto que acabaría por dormirse-, se miró al espejo.

A pesar de tener unas claras ojeras marcadas en su rostro, aquella sonrisa y aura de felicidad que llevaba era algo que opacaba a lo demás. Se miró la cara con determinación y pudo ver que el tratamiento de belleza que Rei le había obligado a usar durante la semana anterior había dado sus frutos, su piel estaba clara, suave y sin manchas o grano alguno.

Pasándose la mano en la revisión decidió que volvería a afeitarse, no quería tener nada en su cara que pudiera ser una molestia luego. También decidió que haría lo mismo con su cuerpo. No se depilaba corporalmente todo desde su época de secundaria, cuando nadaba en competencias. Esa preocupación por el vello corporal se la había contagiado Rin Matsuoka, su amigo, según él decía que estar depilado le aseguraba un mejor desplazamiento, no le molestaba a la hora de nadar y se veía genial. Con una risa prosiguió con su cometido.

A pesar que después de eso seguía preocupándose por mantener un bajo nivel de vello corporal, se sentía como una chica en ese momento, sin nada en su cuerpo. Suspiró y decidió que, ya que estaba en eso, seguiría -nuevamente- los consejos de Rei y ocuparía la crema corporal.

Cuando terminó todo ese largo proceso y miró la hora, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, no pensaba que se podía demorar tanto en ello, ¿cómo lo hacían siempre las mujeres?

Con ya solo bóxer puestos decidió que iría a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno, su estómago era una montaña rusa de emociones y sensaciones y sabía por el nudo en su garganta que le sería difícil pasar algo más que agua por ahí.

Antes de llegar al lugar y servirse su habitual cereal con leche, sintió un espléndido aroma que provenía de ahí. Efectivamente, había todo un desayuno japonés completo dispuesto en la mesa de la cocina.

De espaldas estaba su amigo Haru, con un delantal y muy concentrado en lo que estaba en ese momento cocinando.

—¡Haru!

—Makoto, ya siéntate, está listo —dijo mientras apagaba el fuego de la cocina y servía lo que fuera que fuese— no puedes no tomar un buen desayuno hoy día.

Asintiendo tomó asiento y a los pocos segundos aparecía el peli azul con una caballa, eso era lo que cocinaba. Con un suspiro melancólico, el castaño miró la mesa tan bien preparada y por poco no se le escapa una lágrima.

Sería la última vez que tomarían desayuno juntos, al menos de esa forma.

—No dormiste —no fue una pregunta, había sonado como una acusación.

—¿Se me nota mucho? —le preguntó preocupado por la apariencia que podía tener en ese momento, a pesar de que no era presuntuoso.

—Te ves radiante, con ojeras y todo.

Tachibana sonrió con un peso menos en el corazón, sabía que su amigo no se lo diría si no fuera así. Y es que el realmente se sentía así, a punto de explotar de felicidad.

El desayuno continuó y terminó sin mayores cambios en los ánimos de ellos, la conversación fue algo trivial, como siempre.

Ya mucho más relajado, Makoto fue a su habitación y prestó atención a su celular, que durante la noche había decidido dejar en silencio. Leyó mensajes de sus amigos, de sus padres y de sus hermanos, todos deseándole lo mejor y que luego lo verían. Contestó rápidamente a todos con una sonrisa en la cara y se detuvo en un mensaje que había llegado casi a la misma hora en la que él se había dado rendido por el sueño.

_"No pude dormir, tendrás que omitir mis ojeras hoy"_

Su sonrisa volvió a iluminarse y su corazón dio un vuelco al saber que él tampoco había podido dormir bien y le texteo a modo de broma.

_"No lo sé, todavía ¿puedo arrepentirme?"_

No alcanzó a pasar un minuto desde que había enviado tal mensaje cuando le llegó la contestación.

_"Teóricamente si, pero no te dejaré"_

Con la misma rapidez tecleo de vuelta.

_"Eso espero, que nunca me dejes"_

_"Jamás podría hacerlo, no después de todo lo que me costó"_

Iba a contestarle algo más, pero Haru le golpeó la puerta, preguntándole si ya había comenzado a vestirse. Otro mensaje le llegó.

 _"Rin amenaza con quitarme el celular si no dejo de escribirte, ¡maldito tirano!_  
_Nos vemos_ _♡_ _"_

Makoto se sorprendió de ver ese corazón y se preguntó si acaso podía enamorarse más de él, siempre le sorprendía.

_"Sí, Haru igual. Te amo_


End file.
